Rain Drops
by HarleyQuinnClownPrincess
Summary: Two opposites, two kids, one alumni ball bringing everyone together once again. Will these two reconcile their differences and piece together a horrifying past? Please read and review. critisim is welcome.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

She finally returned to England after a year of refuge in Sweden, she had magically bleached her hair and changed her eye colour from drab hazel into stunning, attention grabbing emerald green. The war had been hell for her and her family, one brother dead, one missing an ear, one a half werewolf. She just couldn't stay after it was over she needed some time to herself. It had been 9 months since the war, since the accident, she looked at her now bulging stomach. Would her family welcome her back with open arms? Or shun her for what now grew inside her? She wasn't sure of the answer really; she just knew she needed to go home now. She carefully apperated onto her childhood homes front lawn, quickly using a spell she had learned to check the monsters heartbeat. She may have never wanted it but it was part of her. She moved towards the door slowly unsure if she still wanted to test her parents acceptance. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her head down and her hands on her belly. She listened to rushed feet scurry towards the door, she knew her mother's footsteps and soon the door was thrown open. "Can I help you deary?" her mother asked, her voice sounded tired and old. She didn't dare look up for fear of breaking down.

"I'm sorry mother" was all she replied with.

"I don't know what you're playing at young lady but my daughter died 9 months ago and your just opening freshly healed wounds with your little game" her mother scolded her angrily. She looked up finally, muttering a counter spell to return her eyes to hazel and her hair to bright cherry red. Molly clamped her hand over her mouth "Ginny?" Her eyes filled with tears that had gone unshed for months now. Molly clamped her arms around her youngest child and held on for dear life making up for the months of not being able to comfort her after the war. Molly suddenly became fully aware of the ever present baby bump forming on her daughters' torso, she put her hands on her belly and smiled sadly. "How long?" she asked. Ginny chocked a sob, and shook her head not knowing exactly how far along she was she just knew she was pregnant. Molly lead her sobbing daughter into the house where friends and family had been convinced she had passed on and had never been found.


	2. Chapter 1: Invitation

Chp. 1

Her tiny feet dangled off the edge of the dock on the very edge of the Weasley property. She had charmed her hair back to blinding white and her eyes to stunning green; she felt more comfortable this way, like no one was judging her. She wondered to her why she had been surprised Ron and Hermione hadn't waited to get married; she didn't really mind Hermione being around all the time she was a great help with the baby. She was glad to be home, but a small part of her missed Sweden. She lifted her head and watched her son play with Harry and Ron; she smiled inwardly wondering why she had ever hated the child, horrible memories flooded back causing her chest to tighten and her breath to shorten. She scolded herself, trying to calm down. She watched Hermione make her way down the slight embankment carrying something in her hand. She handed something to Harry and Ron then made her was over to the dock. "Hey Gin, You alright? You look very broodish over here all alone"

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Was just thinking." Ginny said looking back to the lake in front of her, Hermione slipped something in front of her, it looked oddly familiar Ginny looked at Hermione confused

"Just open it I'm sure you'll be surprised" Ginny did as she was told and opened the envelope. Inside was a fancy piece of parchment, with a hand-written letter in gold ink. She read the letter out loud

"Dear Ms. Ginny Weasley. I am very pleased to invite you back to Hogwarts for an Alumni Ball that is to be held one week from the time you received this letter (hoping this owl hadn't become lost on its way). Yours truly Albus Dumbledore" Ginny stared at the parchment for a while "Clearly I can't go to this, there's been a mistake"

"And why is that Ginevra?!" Hermione asked angrily

"One: I was a year below you and them, and two: I have a child to look after" she informed the angry looking witch beside her.

"That is no excuse not to go to the ball Gin! One: Dumbledore sent this to you and two: mum would happily take after him for a night or maybe you could even bring him with you!" Ginny sighed she knew Hermione and she should go back after all everyone thought she was dead didn't they? She rolled her eyes and looked at her sister-in-law

"Fine I'll go!" she huffed. Hermione smiled and threw her arms around the smaller witch.

The sun was slowly dropping in the sky, Ginny made her way towards the boys, her tiny son made his way towards her stumbling in the sand. She scooped him up and he dropped his head on to her shoulder. She walked silently towards the house, Ron and Harry following behind her. She sighed inwardly she never thought Harry would give up on her and move on so quickly, though she guessed it was a good thing, he didn't need a child to look after and now Luna was never far away when she needed a friend. They reached the house just in time for dinner; Ginny climbed the never ending stairs to the top floor where her room was placed. She set the toddler in his crib, and looked down at him quietly sleeping she lifted the glamour off the child returning him to how he was when he was just born. "What am I going to do with you my little dragon?" she quietly asked the sleeping child, he stirred and giggled in his sleep. She smiled and yawned, she hadn't realized she was so tire, she shook her head and laid down on her bed quickly drifting into a terrifying sleep.

_He loomed over her shaking body, his white-blonde hair crated a curtain around her face. Tears slid down her cheeks as he slammed into her body over and over, suddenly he stopped almost vibrating. She felt his hot poison fill her seeping out around his member. _

Ginny woke up screaming and crying 'Thank Merlin for silencing spells' she thought.


	3. Author's note

Sorry guys work is killing me and I haven't had a chance to get the next chapter finished, but it is half done I try to write a bit before I go to sleep at night but it's not coming along very quickly. Hopefully I'll be able to get it finished and up tomorrow for you guys. THANKS!!! Love you guys for reading this!

Ginevra


	4. Chapter 2: Coming to terms

Chpt. 2

Ginny trailed behind Hermione and Luna as they walked through Diagon Alley. She didn't enjoy the thought of dress shopping but she had been forced out of the house without her son. They had agreed that if anyone asked she was Luna's cousin from Sweden. They went into so many shops it made Ginny's head spin. At the end of the day Hermione and Luna had bought two dresses each too take home to show Ron and Harry. Ginny sat at the table in the coffee shop with them only having bought one dress as she didn't matter to her what anyone else thought. They had their coffee and talked about how the thought people would be now, fixating on whether or not Malfoy would be there and whether he'd be married or not. She stayed away from the conversation as it brought back horrifying memories. They finally decided to go home when Ginny reminded them she needed to feed her son. They apperated back to the Burrow just in time for dinner, Hermione and Luna were instantly swept off to the kitchen by their respective men and swept into the kitchen. Ginny sighed and trudged inside on her own, she scooped up her son and cuddled him to her chest. "Where you a good boy for grandma?" she questioned the one year old who giggled and wriggled in her grasp. She moved into the living room to feed him not wanting to disturb the others, she found a letter on the table addressed to her in the same envelope as the other day and the same gold ink. She had written back to Dumbledore about her son. She opened the letter reading slowly

_Dear Ginny _

_It's nice to hear from you. It's wonderful to know you are still with us and haven't passed on as once thought. Your son is most welcome at Hogwarts and accompanies you to the ball. I much look forward to meeting him and his father._

_Yours truly,_

Ginny shivered, her son's father, she dreaded going to Hogwarts and having to look into Dumbledore's eyes and tell him her son didn't have a father. She looked down at her son, he would look exactly like that man if it were not for the glamour that was always on the boy at least until he was old enough to make his own decision. "What are we going to do Zander?" she whispered to the small boy, he didn't offer much of an answer just sat there with a bottle.

*

Ginny stood in her room staring at her reflection in the transfigured full length mirror, she hated shit like this. She was regretting telling Dumbledore and Hermione she would, but it was too late. She was wearing a floor length black dress with a very low neckline and a slit up the right side almost all the way up her leg. She sighed and scooped up her suited son and made her way down almost nine flights of stairs. When she reached the bottom Hermione ambushed her and showered compliments, didn't really change Ginny's mood any she had to deal with a room full of hundreds of married people or people in relationships. She opted to leave her hair blond but change her eyes back to smouldering brown. "Everyone ready to go?!" Molly yelled from the kitchen, they all nodded and made their way to the fireplace where a floo network had been set up for the night. They piled in, Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder

"Hogwarts!" they all yelled. Green flames engulfed them and the familiar whooshing was pulling them towards their destination.

Sorry it's so short its all I can think of right now.

Ginevra


	5. Chapter 3: Just the begining

Chp. 3

Ginny stepped out into the great hall; it hadn't changed at all since the war. She remembered how excited she had felt when it came time to come back to Hogwarts for another year, she looked around now and all she could remember was the death and destruction the war caused. She mentally shook her head, readjusted Zander on her hip and moved forward with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna. She stayed behind them hoping no one would notice her, they had all agreed not to mention her unless asked. She watched all her old school mates come up and talk to the others never even glancing towards her. Ginny sighed and eventually made her way up to the astronomy tower, Zander still sat on her hip. No one stopped her or even glanced at her, she muttered under her breath at everyone, she hadn't realized it had meant so much to her till now, she wasn't hiding she was waiting. Waiting for someone to pull her out of her shell and throw her back into the world. Her family wasn't going to do it for fear she might break, she wasn't porcelain she wouldn't shatter if held too hard she had been through the same war they had and fought her own. She was a 'big girl' now. "Bunch of prats!" she cursed after closing the door behind her "How could they not see? Not one recognized me! Some friends!" she put Zander down and watched him as she ranted.

"The hair change is a bit much" a deep voice said from the shadows. She was silent her magic tingling ready to defend her son if need be. "Relax I'm not here to cause trouble. I've done enough of that" the voice confided.

"Show yourself!" she demanded, the figure sighed

"If you insist" the figure emerged from the shadows head down, hands in their pockets, Ginny noticed their hair first, their white hair glittering in the moon light. Her breath caught in her throat suffocating her.

*

Ginny woke a few minutes later to the sound of Zander crying. She sat up quickly cause her to become lightheaded, with her hand on her head she looked around "What happened?" she asked

"You passed out" the voice from before said. She snapped her head to the right and found Draco Malfoy trying to comfort her crying son. She thought back, the last thing she remembered was Malfoy lunging forward with a worried look on his face. She scoffed in her head and convinced herself she was seeing things. "Everyone down there is convinced your dead Ginny" her breath caught when he used her first name. "You can't honestly blame them for not recognizing you?" she didn't reply, she just stared at him "I have to get back down there I'm sure my fiancé is running amuck" he handed Zander to her and turned to leave.

"Your engaged?" she asked causing him to turn around

"Not all that surprising is it? I've been told to marry her since I was born. I never had the option of making my own choice of marrying someone like you" he turned and left her alone with a sobbing one year old.

"Someone like me?" she asked herself. She sighed "Guess it's time to give up the charade, it's time to go back to being Ginevra Weasley" she let the glamour fall around her, her red hair fell around her face framing her smouldering hazel eyes and cherry red lips. She had grown a bit in the last year she was now around 5'6, mostly legs. She stood, brushing her dress off and scooping up Zander. She made her way back down to the ball, she stopped by the door and took a deep breath. She walked into the sea of familiar faces and braced herself for no one to notice her. Everyone stopped and looked at her, she noticed Malfoy starring surprisingly hard, she was suddenly surrounded by hundreds of people asking millions of questions.


	6. Chapter 4: Confessions

**YAY new chapter. Sorry guys working all week this week so update might be a while after this unless I can't sleep one night which is more than likely. **

**Love the reviews, keep them coming I need your input to know where you'd love to see the story go!**

**Ginevra.**

Chp 4

The buzz around her was dying off there was only a few old friends crowded around her now including Hermione and Luna. Suddenly the old headmaster emerged from the crowd and bowed to them, Ginny smiled "May I steal you away for a moment Ms. Weasley?" he asked looking at the crowd around her. Ginny nodded and handed Zander to Hermione, Dumbledore extended his arm to her, she curled her hand around it and let him lead her from the hall. They stood in the court yard; Dumbledore looked up at the millions of stars littering the sky. "It's good to know you have not passed on like so many of us thought" he said breaking the silence.

"It's nice to be home again" she replied

"How did you stay so well hidden for all this time?" he questioned

"I went to Sweden right after the war ended and the incident, I used a glamour to hide my identity" she explained

"May I ask what incident?"

"During the last month of the war I was kidnapped by Death Eaters and taken to the Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters were under the impression that if they took me Harry would come looking; completely unaware that Harry wasn't even at Hogwarts when they took me. Anyway to pass the time till Harry came to 'save' me they thought it would be good fun to rape me. In the end I spent most of my time tied to Lucious Malfoy's bed as a few days in he decided I was 'his'" she explained. Dumbledore looked completely horrified, '_her voice didn't crack once talking about that. She's more brave then we think'_ he thought to himself.

"Why did you leave? You should have stayed with your family, if not that than here! I would have more than happily allowed you to stay here until you felt safe" he stated.

"I'm the youngest of 7 kids, I was only 16 and pregnant, it was safer they think I was dead. They didn't need the burden of my son and I after what happened to Fred, plus Harry didn't need a girlfriend that was carrying a Death Eaters child." Dumbledore just nodded, "I should get back Hermione isn't one for kids and I'm sure Zander is giving her his all" she hugged the older wizard and made her way back inside.

"You can come out Mr. Malfoy" he said suddenly, Draco moved out of the shadows and stood beside him. Dumbledore could tell he was fuming about what he had overheard. "There is not much you can do Mr. Malfoy. What's done is done. Your father is dead, Ms. Weasley is no longer with child, and you have a fiancé you should be dancing with." He turned to Draco "Good night Mr. Malfoy" the older wizard left, leaving Draco still fuming. He sighed and made his way back to the ball where he would just have to sit and watch Ginny be burdened by his father's mess.

"Oh Draco dear" he heard his fiancé call, sending shivers of disgust down his spine. "You have missed the most delightful conversation"

"Cut the shit Pansy. You're not dignified at all! You're not fooling anyone" he snarled, he couldn't believe he had agreed to marry her. This was all his father's fault, he'd forced him to propose to her. People were looking at them now

"Keep your voice down! Your making a scene!" she snarled back

"You think I care! Let them watch!" he yelled drawing the attention of the entire ball. "I don't think this is going to work Pansy. My father is dead. I don't _have_ to marry you anymore. You might as well go and marry one of the many guys you have been sleeping with behind my back" he turned and walked away from her.

"You'll regret that Draco! I know everything about you!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know shit about me!" he yelled behind him walking out of the hall.

Ginny watched Draco and Pansy fight, her eyes following him as he left; he glanced at her before leaving the hall. "Luna, could you watch Zander? I have to use the washroom" Luna nodded and took the small boy. Ginny fled from the hall quickly trying to listen from Draco's footsteps, she wandered around the halls before sighing, she'd lost him. She turned to head back to the ball but ran into what felt like a wall. "I'm sorry" she apologized to the surprisingly soft wall.

"I knew you'd follow" she looked up and found Draco looking down at her

"If I wasn't supposed to follow I apologize but I was under the impression you wanted me too from the look you gave me back in the hall" she pulled back and moved to leave. He grabbed her arms

"I assure you I wanted you to follow" she looked up at him "I wanted to apologize"

"For what"

"For everything, for how I treated you when we were here, for what my father did, for what my family did to yours" she didn't say anything, just looked at the ground. "Ginny I've liked you since fifth year, when we broke into the room of requirement and stopped the DA. Which I'm also sorry for, I was power hungry and too afraid of my own emotions to see how much the DA meant to you" he admitted before pressing his lips to hers. Her heart jumped as he put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. Her lungs soon won the fight for air and she pulled back from him, he continued to kiss her jaw and neck, she gasped and let a small moan escape her. He worked his way back to her lips, claiming them once more.

"Ginny!"


	7. Chapter 5: Sleeping in the Dungeon

**Well here's another chapter, I'm not really happy about it but it's all I could come up with. Please tell me what you think!**

**Ginevra**

Chp. 5

"_Ginny!" they both spun around_

Harry stood before them mouth agape, staring in disbelief "Ginny what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he yelled

"Shove off Potter" Draco sneered. Harry ignored him and continued glaring at Ginny

"What do you think you're doing out here with him?" he growled.

"Enjoying myself, Is that such a crime?"

"When it involves him yes!" he yelled, getting in her face. Draco pushed him back, and stood between them.

"Alright, it's fine if you get in my face; but she a woman and you will treat her as such!" Draco said poking his finger into Harry's chest.

"When the hell did you get so chivalrous Malfoy?" Harry laughed "Did you not just blow up on your fiancé and walk out on her?" Draco ignored him and turned to Ginny.

"We should go somewhere else" he suggested, Ginny smiled sadly

"Draco, I'd love to but I should get back to my son" she kissed his cheek and made her way back to the ball.

"Ginny wait!" he called after her, she turned "When can I see you again?"

"Meet me here before breakfast tomorrow?" he nodded and watched her walk away.

"I bet you feel mighty good about yourself now don't ya Potter?" Draco growled "Just because you missed out on being with her doesn't mean you have to make her life hell" he shoved Harry out of the way and made his way back to the ball. Draco spent the rest of the night watching Ginny's every move, she left the ball early to put Zander to bed, Draco shot up and followed her. He pulled her into an empty class room and pressed his lips to hers; she was in shock at first but caught on quickly. He pulled away from her "I'm sorry" he whispered, not wanting to wake the boy sleeping against her shoulder "I had to see you again before tomorrow" he put a hand on the side of her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled

"Why don't you show us what the dungeons look like?" she smirked. He laughed throatily

"Best idea I've heard all night"

*

After hours of talking about nothing and finally actually getting to know each other Ginny and Draco fell asleep in Draco's old dorm room. Almost as soon as Ginny was asleep her nightmares plagued her once again.

_It was one of the times Lucious had been more violent with her, at first she had been thankful he had untied her. He had gently removed the ropes from her raw wrists and ankles, whispering sweet things as he went about doing so. He pulled her into what she was foolish enough to think was a hug, she hissed weakly as he slid something sharp diagonally across her back slicing her pale flesh deeply. He laughed as her face twitched with pain, he slammed her up against the wall smearing her blood all of it and causing her to scream out in pain. Her cries seemed to turn him on more, he slammed her onto the desk and kicked her legs open, he dropped his pants and shoved himself into her dry opening. Ripping more and more the more he moved in and out. _

Ginny sat up right her body dripping with sweat, her breathing ragged, tears pouring down her face, she gripped her heart, it was pounding so hard she thought it would burst from her chest. A cold hand touched her back causing her to scream and jump off the bed falling to the floor. Draco jumped off the bed and moved beside her "Gin it's me!" he exclaimed throwing up his hands as she moved away from him again. He waved his hand and the lights came on revealing her surroundings, she calmed down slightly, he knelt beside her "I didn't mean to scare you Gin" she scrambled towards him as quick as she could and held onto him for dear life. He picked her up and set her back on the bed, after convincing her to lay down he slowly got her back to sleep. He soon too fell asleep as well with her still clinging to him as if he'd leave if she let go at all.


	8. Chapter 6: Trouble Makers

Chp. 6

Ginny woke before the sun did, even before Draco or Zander. She smiled untangling herself from Draco and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. After her shower she transfigured her dress into a shirt and tights then her high heels into trainers. She wrote a short note to Draco, kissed Zander's small forehead, as he lay in a transfigured crib by Draco's bed, then made her way out of the dungeon and around the rest of Hogwarts. She meant to just wander aimlessly until the rest of the castle woke but soon found herself in Moaning Mertal's bathroom like many times in first year. "Back in my bathroom again little Weasley?" Mertal asked still holding a grudge against her for once again unleashing the basilisk on the school.

"Hello again Mertal" she said running her hand over the tap in the middle

"Come to wreak havoc again?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Mertal" Ginny snapped spinning around and glaring at the dead girl "I was possessed by Voldemort! I had no idea what I was doing. If you're going hold a grudge against me for being an impressionable 11 year old you're daft" she yelled before storming out of the bathroom leaving the ghost alone once again. Ginny mumbled under her breath about first year and how stupid she felt for letting Riddle win. She decided on somewhere with happier memories, towards the 7th floor she walked until she came to a large wall with nothing on it and nothing around. She closed her eyes and thought the same thing she would have if it was her 4th year again and she was looking to gain entrance for a DA meeting, she smiled when the wall formed a huge door. She stepped in and looked around, it looked exactly as it had all those years ago, she turned 360 degrees around in the center of the room taking in the whole room. Nothing had changed but she guessed that was one of the wonders of the room of requirement, she walked over to the mirror all the news cuttings, pictures, and the list of all their names still hung. She looked over the names, her heart sank when it came to her older brothers "Fred" she said sadly, running her fingers over his name. She closed her eyes and decided she should probably go back to Zander; she sighed and left the room.

*

Draco woke as soon as his door closed, he panicked when he noticed Ginny was gone but stopped when he noticed Zander was still sleeping in the crib he'd transfigured from two chairs. He sighed and walked over to the small boy, he was still sleeping "Good time for a shower" Draco said to himself before walking into the bathroom. He came back out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist water still beaded and dripping from him. He looked into the crib and found small grey eyes looking up into his own "Finally woke up 'ave you?" the small boy giggled "Well mummy's not here so you're stuck with me" Zander just stood up, smiled and watched Draco move about the room. Draco moved to the bathroom to get dressed unaware of the small boy trying to get out from the small crib, Zander giggled as his small feet touched the ground. He stumbled towards Draco's bed knocking into the nightstand and causing Draco's wand to roll off onto the floor. He plopped down onto floor and grabbed the 10'' piece of hawthorn, the toddler laughed and giggled as he waved the wand around causing all sorts of lights and colours. Draco came out of the bathroom only to have a red light speed towards him "Wow!" he yelled ducking and letting the light slam into the wall. He looked towards the crib and found it empty "ah shit" he said to himself, he suddenly spotted Zander on the floor playing with his wand. "Oh no you don't, little monster" he said lunging towards the toddler, he grabbed the wand but not wanting to hurt the boy he didn't pull as hard as he could have on it. He heard the door open and watched as a white light flew from the wand in the same direction, he watched as the spell hit Ginny directly in the chest and threw her against the wall. He ripped the wand from the boys hand and rushed to where Ginny was now laying trying to sit up. He put his hand on her back and gently helped her up "You have spawned yet another trouble making Malfoy" he smiled look at her

"Yah I knew that when he looked almost exactly like you" she laughed, it was struggled as she still couldn't breathe right. Draco looked towards the boy but couldn't place how he looked like him; Ginny snorted and waved her wand at the boy. "I used a glamour to hide him from the world. I didn't need the constant stares and questions" Draco's eyes widened as he now found a pale little blonde boy, who looked exactly as he had when he was one, staring back at him. He didn't know what to say, she stood up and picked Zander up "We should go to breakfast" she suggested. All Draco could do was nod, she reglamoured Zander and they made their way upstairs to the great hall. The doors were just opening as they arrived "I should go sit with the others" she said looking up at him, he nodded

"I'll see you after?" she nodded and kissed him lightly before making her way to the Gryffindor table.


	9. Dear Readers

Dear readers

I am currently taking a break from this story and am working on another; it was nagging at me and now that I have started it wont stop flowing. I am three chapters in and it is twenty-one pages long and 10000 words. It would mean a lot to me if those who have so faithfully read this story to read that one and let me know what you think about it. Please if you have some spare time it would mean a lot to me if you read it.

Its called _I'm going to love her for both of us_.

Thank you in advance

H.Q.


End file.
